


The Darkness

by Lostflamefox



Series: SCP Sanses [2]
Category: SCP Foundation, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Character Death, Death, Minor Character Death, Nightmare, Nightmare Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Sans but he's an scp, written like an actual SCP article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostflamefox/pseuds/Lostflamefox
Summary: This is a mashup of SCP Foundation and Undertale; essentially, I take an Undertale AU's Sans and go 'hey, what if this was an SCP?'It's written like an actual SCP article, and I hope you like it. This one is the second of 3 I have planned, and its Nightmare Sans. The next I plan to do is Error, and after that, I may take requests! Keep in mind that none of these are gonna be spot-on to the actual Sans, and are more just heavily based off of them. Each have their own twists.
Series: SCP Sanses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Darkness

#  **Item #:** SCP-4762

**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4762 is to be kept in a concrete cell no dimmer than 650 lux, with a preferred level of over 1,200 lux. The dimensions of the cell must be at least 1 square meter on the inside, with the walls being a thickness of at least 8 meters, with several layers of steel on the inside and layered between walls of concrete. The source of the light must be through blast resistant glass, or similarly reinforced transparent material. The cell cannot have an entryway with a gap of any kind, even to allow ventilation. 4 guards must be posted nearby at all times, and must always have sight of any possible routes of escape. No personnel of any kind are allowed to sleep anywhere within a kilometer of SCP-4762. Any personnel caught doing so are to be given an intense psychological evaluation, and if signs of SCP-4762 are found, they are to be terminated immediately and a rigorous inspection of SCP-4762’s containment cell is to take place to ensure that SCP-4762 has remained in its cell.

If research personnel desire to interact with SCP-4762, it can be allowed to exit from its containment via means of a reinforced, meter-thick concrete tube into an adjacent room that is kept at 1,250 lux and is separated from the researcher by transparent material that is at least 6 meters in thickness. All microphones within that section are to be kept covered and protected to avoid damage. The research personnel must be accompanied by 2 guards, and the interaction cannot last longer than an hour. In cases of emergency, the lux can be increased, though that is preserved for if SCP-4762 shows more signs of agitation or aggressiveness than is deemed “normal”. Direct or indirect interactions with SCP-4762 outside of that circumstance are strictly prohibited, without exception. All research personnel interacting with SCP-4762 in the adjacent room must go through extreme psychological evaluations before and after interacting with SCP-4762, and if they show signs of negative mood, they shall be administered class-B amnestics. If the signs do not disappear within 48 hours, said personnel will be administered a higher dose. If signs persist past that point, they will require intense therapy.

In the event that SCP-4762 breaches containment, a new containment cell must be made, rigged with sensors. It must be kept pitch black without any kind of light source, and once the sensors detect SCP-4762, it must be flooded with light, preferably at or above 1,000 lux. SCP-4762 must not be interacted with  for up to 2 months until at least 5 months have passed. Attempts to recover SCP-4762 physically do not work, and should not be attempted under any circumstances. In the event that SCP-4762 does not take the bait, all available sites will create similar containment cells, to increase the chances of recovery of SCP-4762.

**Description:** SCP-4762 is a sapient creature that varies in height and appearance. Throughout all of its forms, it has several qualities that are a constant. SCP-4762 appears to be covered in an unidentified substance that is extremely thick in consistency, and is a black similar to Vantablack in color, absorbing all light that touches it.  It has not been tested A sample has been able to be taken, and it is shown to have unusual properties, defying many laws of matter. In certain light levels - approximately 1,200 lux or higher - it appears to have a slight purple sheen. Regardless of the form SCP-4762 takes, it appears to drip this substance, covered entirely in it. It even covers one of its eyes, which appear as dark purple orbs planted where eyes would have been - only its left eye is visible at any given moment. SCP-4762 appears to have four tentacles made purely of the black substance. When in a calm state, they will move idly; when agitated, they will harden and become rigid, being sharp enough to impale steel and concrete, though it cannot stretch any further than its original length, which is approximately 2 meters. SCP-4762 has been documented to be formless, showing as just a “pile of goo”, though during interactions in the room adjacent, prefers a particular form that is 2.25 meters in height and resembles a bulky, malformed human skeleton, with a cartoonish facial structure and rounded features, as well as wearing casual “clothing” that has been assumed to be made of the black substance. It is unknown if there is anything underneath the substance that it is coated in, as it can change in size drastically. SCP-4762 has been documented to prefer the forms of small animals as well, especially while within its containment cell. Other known abilities of SCP-4762 are its ability to appear and manipulate the dreams of others, as well as melting and disappearing into shadows. Based on SCP-4762’s voice and preferred pronouns and titles, it has been determined that SCP-4762 is male.

SCP-4762 was first discovered in 19 **██** by accident. All of the personnel at Site- **██** reported seeing the same figure within their dreams and waking up with increased levels of exhaustion and persisting low moods. The figure remained for approximately 1.5 months before disappearing suddenly. Half a year later, a different site, Site- **██** , began to experience the same phenomenon. This time, a D-class personnel reported seeing SCP-4762 while conscious. The next time this occurred, it had been a low-level researcher who had seen SCP-4762. When seeing SCP-4762 begin to disappear into a shadow, Dr.  **██████** grabbed a flashlight to shine on it before it could completely submerge. SCP-4762 impaled Dr.  **██████** with two of its tentacles, killing him instantly, though his screams attracted guards which were able to subdue SCP-4762 with flashlights in a similar manner without further injury, though this containment was temporary, and SCP-4762 escaped. A containment cell 4 meters in width and 5 meters in length was prepared shortly afterward, and was kept without light. The bait was successful, and the containment cell was flooded with light, containing SCP-4762 for the first time. SCP-4762 was able to escape through the dream of a D-class personnel, and wasn’t recaptured until 7 years later, at a different site. SCP-4762 has gone through a reported 13 containment cells since its first capture, and various failed recovery attempts.

The anomalous effects of SCP-4762 vary depending on individual, but there are noticeable trends on those affected based on several factors. They are especially strong on those with trauma, mood disorders, mental illnesses or disorders, or with poor social attachments. Those who have recently gotten a new partner or have strong friendships with others have weakened effects. The effects of SCP-4762 include, but are not limited to, increased paranoia, anxiety, depression, or worsening of an existing disorder or illness, as well as a decrease in general mood. The effects start out weak, but grow stronger over time, especially if interactions with SCP-4762 do not stop. SCP-4762 appears to be amused by this suffering, and has been reported to seem to be an uplifted mood when in the presence of personnel that are being affected by SCP-4762. There is one notable instance of testing with this effect, where a D-class personnel diagnosed with clinical depression was introduced to SCP-4762. SCP-4762 was willing to offer a sample of its substance in exchange for the D-class to be allowed into its containment cell, which was denied at first but was allowed after some negotiation (see Addendum-4762-1).

**Addendum 4762-1:** The following is an interview of SCP-4762.

**Date:** 2/7/19██

**Interviewee:** SCP-4762   
  


**Interviewer:** Dr. █████

**Notes:** The following takes place after SCP-4762’s 9th recovery, and after SCP-4762’s hour with a D-class personnel. Dr. █████ had prior experience with SCP-4762, being a transfer from the first site who had encountered it. In order to get SCP-4762 to comply with being interviewed, researchers are to pretend that SCP-4762 is in charge. SCP-4762’s dialogue is written without capitalization, upon request from Dr. █████ with a mention about it being SCP-4762’s “natural demeanor” and writing it with capitalization would be putting the interview into a skewed perspective.

**[Begin Log]**

**Dr. █████:** … Hello, SCP-4762.

**SCP-4762:** you know my name.

**Dr. █████:** Apologizes. Hello, Nightmare. I’m going to interview you today. That is permitted by you, correct?

**SCP-4762:** yes. get on wi’ it.

**Dr. █████:** Of course. I wanted to talk with you about that D-class we sent in. You seemed to enjoy her being nearby. Is that right?

**SCP-4762:** indeed. not nearly close enough to me, but it was… satisfying. such delicious energy she had. will she be returned to me?

**Dr. █████:** No. Can you expand on what you mean by her… ‘energy’... being delicious?

**SCP-4762:** hmph. i eat the mental energy of animals around me. you know that quite well, don’ you, doctor?

**Dr. █████:** … Unfortunately.

**SCP-4762:** i want her back, but i want her closer. i want her in here wi’ me.

**Dr. █████:** I’m afraid I can’t do that, Nightmare. You could get out, and I’m under some pretty strict orders not to let that happen. You’re a very, very hard entity to catch. I’d be fired. Or terminated. You have to understand the kind of situation that would put me in.

**SCP-4762:** i do. ‘s quite amusing. but i have a proposition for you, doctor. i go back into the cube, you let her into here, you let me in wi’ her. ‘ll cover her arm in my residue for you to study, if you want. i jus’ want her wi’ me awhile.

**Dr. █████:** I suppose that could work.

**SCP-4762:** there we go, doctor. knew you would come around. for a man wi’ such interesting dreams you had to be good for somethin’.

**[End Log]**

Shortly after, the aforementioned D-class was allowed into SCP-4762’s side of the interview room, and SCP-4762 was allowed to interact directly with the D-class for two hours. SCP-4762 did leave some of the substance on the D-class’ arm, which caused them noticeable extreme distress, but not much more than being within half a meter of SCP-4762. Immediately after the D-class was released, they managed to get the handgun from one of the guards and shot themselves with it, killing them instantly. The substance was collected from the corpse and studied.


End file.
